


Coup de Grâce

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [7]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Animal Death, Friendship, Gen, Partial Mind Control, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: The aftermath of an attack.





	Coup de Grâce

The sound of Sanzo's gun was loud and extremely annoying, because it meant that yet again he was putting himself in danger instead of staying back like a good little human and letting his security androids deal with things. Gojyo swung his weapon's blade round harder than he intended, powered by sheer irritation, and cut the final attacker in half. The creature's front legs kept twitching and there was some sort of comprehension in its eyes that things hadn't gone its way.

" _Put it out of its misery, Gojyo_ ," Hakkai said, sounding deeply disturbed.

Gojyo checked that Sanzo and Goku were all right and looked back at him. He really did seem upset by the clawed monstrosity not being quite dead, and Gojyo had to admit it was sort of distressing to the auditory equipment to hear the noise it was making. But it wasn't the heat of battle and it wasn't actually a threat to any human in the vicinity, so killing seemed – he looked at Hakkai's face, and back at Sanzo. Shit. Maybe it could drag itself over to Sanzo and chew on his ankle. That made it a danger. He swung the blade round and down. The noises stopped.

" _Thank you_ ," Hakkai said, and squeezed his arm. " _Sir! Are you unharmed? And Master Goku?_ "

"We're fine," Sanzo said brusquely. "We should move on. Come on, Goku."

"They were just animals, why would animals attack like that?" Goku said, holding on tight to a bloodied spear and sounding lost. "Are they starving?"

"They're not just animals. It's OK," Sanzo said, and took the spear away. He tossed it to Gojyo. "Come on, into the jeep. Hakkai, where's that bag of candy you think I don't know about?"

" _I'll get it right away, sir!_ "

Gojyo poked at the corpse at his feet with Goku's spear. The point hit metal. _Huh_ , he thought. _Who the hell makes android devil-wolves?_ There was a lot of flesh and blood too. It was more than a model like him could figure out. He bent down to look closer.

" _We should go_ ," Hakkai said beside him.

" _Hey. Look. It's. A. Female. Is. That._ Milk _?_ "

Hakkai knelt down in the reddened mud and half lifted the corpse to see. He dropped it and stood again.

" _I'd better wash. She was lactating, you're right. You know what that means, Gojyo, there are puppies out there somewhere who'll starve. We shouldn't tell Master Goku._ "

What a fucked up world, Gojyo thought, when monstrous android wolves had live puppies.

" _You're. Right,_ " he said. " _We. Shouldn't._ "


End file.
